


第194.5章 你为什么喜欢我

by Month_like_dust



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Month_like_dust/pseuds/Month_like_dust





	第194.5章 你为什么喜欢我

“裴九……”唇舌纠缠，混着津液发出暧昧的声音。  
秦煜抬眸看了看他，复将整个身体的重量都压在了他的身上。  
他忍不住加深，用力的吻着，依然在将裴劫往下压。  
“裴九……”那声声的轻唤，带着无尽的痴缠。  
是身体深处再也藏匿不住的欲望。  
微微分开，银色的丝线在两瓣红唇之间落了下来。  
秦煜细长的手指轻轻捧着他的脸，近距离的注视着。  
他看不够。  
喉结滚动，视线忍不住下移。  
不知不觉间，姿态已经十分羞耻。他跪立裴劫的身前，上身前倾，紧紧贴着。  
下面却十分限制，大腿内侧微微触碰。  
若即若离，却是在邀请。  
“裴九……”尾音轻轻打转儿，眼眶发红。竟有些可怜见儿的。  
裴劫倚在粗壮的树干上，双眸晦涩，却从未从他身上离开过。  
他的手还握在秦煜的腰上，以防他身形不稳掉下去。  
茂盛的扶桑树，内里其实是很隐蔽的。  
秦煜的胆子也大了起来。  
他的手游上裴劫放在自己腰间的手掌上。湿热与温凉，令人轻轻触动。  
不急不缓的抚摸片刻，他拉着那只手往下移去。  
最近胃口很好，所以，他身上长了些软软的肉。他知道，手感非常不错。  
他注视着裴劫的神色。见他也注视着自己，脸颊不自觉就红了起来。  
有些想要躲开，却又硬着头皮忍住了。脸颊火辣辣的。  
最终，还是忍不住了。  
急喘着将脸埋进他的怀里，闭着眼睛说：“裴九，你摸摸我，你好好摸摸我啊~”  
最后喊出了声，有些破音。  
隔着衣衫揉了片刻，裴劫低头吻了吻他的发顶。  
有只手游上他的颈肩。另一只也停了下来。  
秦煜不满的哼唧了一声，却发现自己腰带被轻轻抽开了。  
沾染上他体温的手掌，还有些未曾消去的粗粝感——是数年握剑留下的。  
他很喜欢这个感觉。舒服的直哼哼。  
大概是太舒服了，他忍不住蹭起来。鼻尖用力的抵在裴劫的劲间，他忽然张开嘴，小小的咬了他一下。  
这一咬就完全停止不了了。顺着脖颈慢慢往上，也越来越用力。  
舔过发硬的喉结，停在下巴上，微掀的眼帘突然闯入他的视线。  
秦煜一惊，忽然就往后仰了仰。  
然后他疯了似的脱下裤子，蹭着裴劫，催促着、喘息着。  
清凉的光线，虽然被树叶遮去许多，但还是足够看清他的样子的。  
可是，被欲望冲昏头脑的秦煜已经顾不上害羞了。顾不上，却已经羞怯到了极致。  
终于吃到想吃的东西时，他没忍住，哭出了声。  
“疼吗？”  
裴劫停止了动作，一边亲吻着他，一边抚摸着他的敏感点。  
秦煜想要说‘是’，以此掩饰自己失控的情绪。但又觉得不应该这样冤枉裴劫。  
万一他以后不肯跟他做了怎么办？  
于是秦煜一边小声的哭，一边摇头。  
眼泪都甩掉了，滴到裴劫的皮肤上。  
像是被烫到了一样，他颤了一下。  
发现裴劫忽然不动了，秦煜一边哭一边自己动着。  
他揽着裴劫的脖子，凑在他的耳边。  
怕他看到自己这副样子，又忍不住解释着：“不疼，一点儿也不疼。我就是……太想要了……”  
不，是即使是痛楚，只要是他给的，对于秦煜都是想要的。  
裴劫的眉目抖动了一下，没有说话。  
……  
可是太舒服了怎么办？  
秦煜急促的喘息着，牙齿紧紧咬着裴劫衣服。  
裴劫摸了摸他的头：“想叫就叫出来吧。”  
秦煜急的直摇头，他松开口，用手抓紧了才勉强出声：“可是、可是，十三……”在下面啊。  
他尚且记得以前还在惑月峰的时候，戮十三睡在厢房中，离得更有些距离的时候，裴劫让他噤声。  
裴劫挑了挑眉，忽然用舌尖撬开他的牙关。  
难以抑制的呻吟断断续续却依旧低声的发了出来。  
他的身上，已经出了薄薄一层汗。  
“叫吧。”  
秦煜有些为难。哭得愈发汹涌。  
他委屈。  
“你看看四周。”  
糊了的泪眼茫然的睁着，他看呀看，慢半拍儿的反应过来——裴劫在四周落了一道结界。  
意识到这一点后，他的声音立刻从嗓子里传了出来。  
喘息声、哭声，还有呻吟声。  
……  
“裴九。”他已经释放过了。但是太累了，伏在裴劫的胸口不住地喘息。  
裴劫又拉了拉他的衣服，盖住不小心露在空气中的皮肤：“嗯。”  
他忽然窸窸窣窣的动了动，靠近裴劫的耳朵，小声的问：“我们，是不是在……偷欢？”  
空气短暂的沉静下来。裴劫没有回答他，晦暗的眼神，难辨心绪。  
秦煜有些疑惑，微微露出眼睛来，悄悄打量他的神色。  
忽然，他有些小心翼翼的问：“是不是，你的体验不太好?”  
几乎每一次，都是他主动。他想要他。  
每一次，他都在凭着欲望的本能索取着。裴劫很配合，一直。  
但是，他自己呢？  
秦煜忽然意识到，自己似乎从来都没有为裴劫考虑过。  
他是不是从来都没有感觉到愉悦？  
无异于往日的神色，从容的动作，理智清醒的意识。  
这就是裴劫一直以来的样子。  
裴劫用指腹轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊。是长了些肉，软软的。  
秦煜的呼吸慢慢急促起来。他一直注视着裴劫的眸子，像是在计划着什么，隐隐下了决定。  
慢慢的，他吻上他的唇，很温柔的亲吻。然后缓慢的往下移着。  
那原本只是因为他的抓咬散乱褶皱的白袍，被他打开了。  
裴劫不知道他要做什么，却还是任由他放肆着。跟以前都一样。  
……  
“啊——”裴劫仰着头，口中溢出一声长叹。附在秦煜脖颈的手下意识用力“你快停下……”  
胸口的心脏砰砰乱跳，秦煜现在又紧张又觉得刺激。  
他没有停下，反而更加卖力的吞吐起来。就是太累了。  
裴劫的太大了，他勉强含住，含一会儿便再也不行了，非要吐出来休息一会儿不可。  
裴劫输出一口，抓住他的衣领子想要把他拉上来。  
可是他重新低下了头，伸出舌尖，试探一样四处舔舐。  
他像是突然丧失了力气，提不动了。  
掌心捂住额心，他在逃避着什么。  
可能是他不再发出声音了。秦煜有些疑惑的抬头看他。  
裴劫这个样子让他很受打击，却是豁出去了，俯身，重新从他的小腹处开始，又细又密的轻轻咬着，到了下面也没有停止，又吸又舔，极力的讨好着他。  
“秦煜……”  
秦煜头一次见到这样裴劫，虽然看不清神色，却肯定不是原先毫无波澜的样子。  
他的声音微颤，充满了情色的意味。这让他大受鼓舞。  
“你是从哪里学的？”  
思维凝滞一瞬，秦煜含着他的，没有回答。  
过了一会“秦煜……”他哑着的声音十分急促“你快起来。”  
这个状态已经持续很久了，秦煜的嘴都酸了。  
太难了。  
所以，一定是他达到顶点了。  
太久了，他还记得那是他们之间第一次、在魔界的时候。  
所以，他不想错过，今夜又一次没有听他的话。  
裴劫整个人都放空了，就像是飘在空气中，什么重量都没有。  
他已经无法分辨秦煜到底有没有听他的话。只觉得十分畅快，然后便是极为舒适的轻松感。  
他双目无神的望着树冠，无意识的喘息着。  
直到听到咳嗽的声音。是秦煜的。  
他起身去看，却发现他满脸浊物，正捂着嘴跪在他的两腿中间。  
太糟糕了。  
“进嘴里去了？”  
秦煜的脸红红，点了点头。  
裴劫一边给他擦脸，一边蹙着眉说：“快吐出来。”  
眼神飘忽，秦煜小声的回道：“咽……下去了。”  
从身体内部升腾起一股烈火般的灼热，他整个人白里透红，十分可口的样子。  
呼吸忽然加快了。秦煜疑惑的去看他。  
秦煜的眼睛，总是如同夜间布满星辰的苍穹，漆黑，却明亮，干净又单纯。  
他只觉得自己的身子一重，便被压在树枝上了。没能看清裴劫的样子。  
“裴九……”  
他在吻他，嘴唇，下巴，颈项。  
他看到他抬起头来，温热的指腹抚着他艳丽的嘴唇，眼神深邃，近距离的气息相互纠缠，令人沉沦。  
“还要吗？”他问。  
要，怎么能不要？秦煜永远都要不够他。  
……


End file.
